Al (Chaseisonthecase's Fursona)
This fursona is based of me Chaseisonthecase but my part of my name first two letters of it also mostly on this is on Al's perspective not mine just to clear that Personality~ His personality i would say he has a young and gentle soul acts like a kid at heart at times but know's when its the right time though he can be a bit too punny on his jokes at times, he loves to cook and bake things and his secret ingredient to his cakes are love <3 also cinnamon which also symbolizes is it as love <3 energetic at times and does not get sad easy, he loves being happy and spreading it around saying hi or morning to everyone he sees at school or at work getting to know them and small chat spreading a smile to their face :) :) :) ultimately he loves to laugh when he laughs to much he collapses and starts crying tears of joy yet people think that he is crying out of some odd reason ~ Trivia *Loves the color blue any blue *Forgetful of many things and his friends names/ birthdays though tries his best to remember *Helps chase around with his cases and also sometimes organize for him *Gets guilty easy *Works at a baseball stadium as concessions stands always happy to serve you with a delighted smile and pun X3 *Loves to chat online *Rarely gets sad *LOVES FNAF AND FOXY ! *Random can ask something out of nowhere *Has very little baseball knowledge which ironically he works in a baseball stadium *May or may not have chase's uniform he "borrowed " to try on X3 *May work as a slight part time job in a Pizzeria as a night guard XDDD *Most embarrassing moment when he accidentally vomits at a girl next to him in 6 th grade when he was a younger wolf pupish while doing the pledge of allegiance you may say instead of fireworks it was something unexpected xD ☆ *eats the least in mornings and eats more than usually at night *loves country music��♪♫��!!♡♡♡♡~ *every time he gets a haircut he falls asleep or half asleep and sometimes the person cutting al's hair would spray alcohol on his neck(which kinda burns) to wake him up quickly *loves to see the morning rise also the moon rise as well~ *Likes to say the word silly ex "i know that is what i said silly" , "i think thats wrong silly" Crush Al later soon develops having a crush on Daniel ( SmokythePolicePup's Fursona) as they spend time together, making fun of each other teasingly and loves to joke with him a lot !~ Note : Me And SmokythePolicePup Are just friends ~ Hi Al <3 here~ and my question for now is what's your favorite hmmm lets see... Oh yeah!:D favorite technology you use!~ Cellphones/Smartphones~ Tablets~ Computers~ Laptops~ A laptop and tablet together as one ~ Some kind of game console ~ Or other (in case i cant think of anything else XD) ~ Present from Alex by puppy.png|Daniel and Al (Chaseisonthecase's fursona) along with our OCs Vamp Rocky and Wolf Chase! Art by Puppylove5 Alex's finish fursona.png|Art Made by Blackout~|link=http://fav.me/d9dgzq8 Al with uniform.jpg|Al "borrowing" Chases uniform X3 Art made by https://www.facebook.com/Zoned-Hundred-Centuries-292888354235370/ Al's Dream one night.jpg|One night Al dreamt he was boxing in a tournament!~ Art By https://www.facebook.com/Zoned-Hundred-Centuries-292888354235370/ Foxy and Al~.jpg|Might be another dream or might be real ~ Art by WittleFuzzyPuppehs Foxy and Al 2~!.jpg|Amazing pic surprise !~ Art By blackout|link=http://blackout1012.deviantart.com/art/The-real-surprise-XD-567768362 Cm got your nose by musicalmutt2-dc5t37h.png|Al and Daniel buiding a familiar-looking snowman - Commission by Tundrathesnowpup Category:Fursona Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Wolfs Category:Wolf